Candace Flynn
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the main female protagonist of Disney's television series Phineas and Ferb, although she can sometimes be the anti-heroine. She is the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household; the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb. Her time is usually occupied by attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda, for their daily activities, which she disapproves of, but by the time Linda arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She also chats with her best friend Stacy Hirano on her cell phone most of the time and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Info Early Life Candace was born on the eleventh of July, fifteen years ago in Danville to Linda Flynn and an unnamed father. ("Comet Kermillian") Sometime in the 90's, Candace was introduced to a children's television show named Ducky Momo, for which she'd developed an obsession. Her brother Phineas was born a few years later. This brought an end to the loneliness Candace had bore as a child. She has since come to share a varying, yet enduring relationship with her younger brother.("Candace Loses Her Head", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). In the song "Ducky Momo is My Friend", it is revealed that Candace was very lonely before Phineas was born, since she was an only child at the time. ("Nerds of a Feather") When she was a child, her mother Linda Flynn married Lawrence Fletcher, her husband Yugo (Wakfu) and married a British man, whom she had first fallen in love with at a Love Handel concert. Subsequently, she and Phineas were joined by Lawrence's son, Ferb, who develops a brother and best friend relationship with Phineas. Candace grew up knowing Lawrence as her father and until now calls him 'Dad'. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "It's About Time!", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") In the third grade, she, along with Stacy shared an obsession over a boy named Billy Clark. He is only mentioned and never seen. ("Spa Day") At her fifth-grade graduation, Linda embarrassed her by bringing an inflatable plaything of some sort, as brought up by Candace in ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Personality Candace has the typical personality of a female teenager. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and fantasizing about boys, particularly Jeremy Johnson, whom she is currently dating. She also has a strong need for control and this causes repeated conflicts between her and her brothers. She always wants to be put in charge of when her parents are away, but rarely gets her wish. Her desire to bust her brothers stems from this need and because their projects always break the norm that she desires to live and maintain. It is very rare for her to be "seduced by the coolness" of their contraptions, and she often has to convince Stacy and her other friends that the boys need to be caught in order to be taught a lesson when in fact she just wants them to stop and be normal kids. However, she is less inclined to bust the boys if it benefits her. She has even sought out the boys' help for her own gain. Generally, Candace is prone to overreact to things, whether big or small. This is probably connected to her need to control things. Appearance Candace has her own set of trademark clothes. As a child, before Phineas and Ferb came into her life, she wore a deep red T-shirt with a white dress over top, dark red belt, red socks and white dress shoes. ("Nerds of a Feather") As a teen she typically wears a deep red sleeveless shirt with a dark red corn collar, white stem stalk skirt, glowing dark red belt, red socks and white dress shoes. She has shoulder-length bright red-orange hair that curls upward at the end, a long neck, and dark blue eyes. On the occasion where her clothing was switched with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's, Vanessa commented that this made her look like a "walking candy cane." ("Hail Doofania!") Candace has worn a white T-shirt (once a flower appeared on the front) with jeans on the occasions that she wants to impress Jeremy on a date. Both times she has done this, Suzy Johnson interfered with her date. While working as a lifeguard with Jeremy at Lake Nose, she wore a red jacket and shorts, a visor, and flip flops ("Comet Kermillian", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). In an attempt to get tickets to go to a concert, she joined the Fireside Girls and wore the standard Fireside Girl uniform and sash. Her Fireside Girl uniform had to be hand-sewn, and it is clear that Candace is not the best seamstress; the stitches on her sleeves are lopsided and irregular. Her Fireside Girl Uniform is similar to her normal set of clothing, but with a color change in order to fit into their color scheme ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). 20 years into the future, Candace will have a face shaped like Linda's, but still have her unusually long neck and the same haircut. She will also wear a red t-shirt and white pants ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Candace often appears with her own patterned background (as opposed to the generic "triangle" background), which could be descrided as a filled in letter "D", half of an egg, or the shape of her head in profile, similar to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's as she has the same head shape. Story in Phineas & Ferb In Middle School, Candace falls in love with a boy at her school named Jeremy after he speaks to her the first time in 7th grade (June 3) and bumps into her in the hallway (May 6). Her crush becomes something of an obsession, and over the years she begins to watch him, and marks tiny things (such as him squirting milk out of his nose due to laughing on April 3) on a calender as "special moments." ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") She, as well as Stacy, had a crush on a boy named Billy Clarke ("Spa Day"). He has never been shown and Candace only talked about him once. Teenage Years Phineas and Ferb's ideas began to become a bigger thorn in Candace's side when she entered her teens. However, lately, Candace has been beginning to participate in Phineas and Ferb's inventions, and has actually enjoyed and benefited from them several times. Candace auditioned for Super American Pop Teen Idol Star. As the 100th contestant to perform on stage, she won the right to sing with PFT, which turns out to be Phineas and the Ferb-Tones. However, Candace refuses to sing because she does not want to participate in her brother's plans. When PFT goes on their city tour, Candace loses her audition to a musical blender. Jeremy gives her some advice to just sing, so when PFT gives their final performance, Candace sings with them. Afterwards, she realizes that her brothers were not a nuisance after all before Phineas announces that the band was retiring ("Flop Starz"). Candace was one of the world's first time travelers, due to the fact that she interferes with Phineas and Ferb's schemes, then, in the past, she also draws small signs of her obsession with Jeremy, (she writes "C+J" in the mud). ("It's About Time!"). Candace went out to space when she accidentally entered Phineas and Ferb's rocket. Phineas and Ferb decided to retrieve her, and successfully, they did. They eventually ran out of fuel, causing Phineas and Ferb to stop by a milkshake bar, which turns out to be the star their father had bought for them. When the trio got home, the rocket blasts off into space, leaving Candace dumbfounded ("Out to Launch"). Candace was hired as a life guard at Lake Nose, where she started mistaking innocent objects to be the Lake Nose monster. She was fired due to this. However, when Nosebud was rushing towards the captain, Bob Webber, Candace pushed him out of the way. Mr. Webber asked Candace if she wanted her job back, and she replied by snapping and saying "Okay!" ("The Lake Nose Monster") Candacе developed an affection for Bango-Ru toys, and created her own doll online, which turned out to be a mix of a cow and a frog. Displeased with the look of her creation, she discarded it in favor of Meap, a cute alien Phineas and Ferb discovered, and used him as her Bango-Ru when she and Stacy went to the Bango-Ru convention ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Candace eventually met Mandy, a visiting relative of the Flynn's neighbors. The two bonded briefly, but became competitive when Mandy asserted that her brothers' projects were far more impressive (and annoying) than those of Phineas and Ferb. Seeking to one-up Mandy, Candace insisted that her brothers build an amazing backyard fort. Their fort quickly silenced Mandy ("Thaddeus and Thor"). At a pool party thrown by Jeremy, Candace found out that an adventurous Australian girl was capturing Jeremy's attention. Candace tried everything to get Jeremy to notice her, which eventually happened when Dr. Doofenshmirtz's schemes interfered with the pool party. However, the girl turned out to be Jeremy's cousin, Nicolette and her "adventures" had only been in a video game ("De Plane! De Plane!"). Candace went on a game show made by Phineas and Ferb after learning about Jeremy starring in a TV commercial. Jeremy and Coltrane eventually saw her on the game show and after it ended, Jeremy came by to congratulate her and told her she was on a whole new level. She eventually found out Jeremy was only a foot model in the commercial, but complimented him, saying he had "hunky ankles" ("Let's Take a Quiz"). Candace tries to bust her brother by acting as a super-villain called "Dangiraffe" with the help of Khaka Peu Peu ("The Beak"). In Hawaii, she tries to relax and not going to bust her brother but letting the hotel manager do it for her. The next day she was suffering from "bad luck" form an amulet that her brother help her getting rid of it to the volcano ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). While visiting Grandpa Clyde and Grandma Betty Jo, she met Glenda Wilkins that help her and decide to "give up" busting her brother. While riding on a train to Gearheart Summit, she help get the train to the summit by dismantling the train and using a fuel to the boiler. ("Last Train to Bustville"). Candace tries to be two places at from the Library and The Johnson Family Picnic by Phineas and Ferb's running shoes that unaware that it was an unstable prototype that having a hard time stopping and slowing down. ("Run, Candace, Run") Story of Joining Sora's Team When Sora, Riku, and Kairi where searching in Danville, they meet Candace and her brothers, when they were building a "pure-heart" detector and when it pointed at the group of Kairi's heart, and when Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher asked where they're from, they looked suspicious to the step-brothers and when the Heartless and Subspacers appeared, they all fought them with the help of Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends. After the battle, they had a showdown with Slender Man which lasted about 86 sec, then soon when they celebrated victory, Sora used the Keyblade on the Keyhole and opened a new pathway. When Riku explained about what's happening, Candace and her brothers joined to help invent other things to help with the war. Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Cowards Category:Comedy characters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Clowns Category:Giants Category:Singing characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Neutral characters Category:Protagonists Category:Grumpy characters Category:Crazy characters Category:Daughters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Foiled characters Category:Hypnotized characters Category:Siblings Category:Sora's Team Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Video Game characters Category:Waiters & Waitresses Category:Cross-dressing characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Students Category:Firedise Girls Category:Prosecutors Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:European characters Category:Irish characters Category:Wives Category:Mothers